


Holding out so long

by UndeadRobins



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: 5 Times, Drabble Sequence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25055743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadRobins/pseuds/UndeadRobins
Summary: Five times Zhan Yao missed Bai Yutong. And one time Bai Yutong missed Zhan Yao.
Relationships: Bai Yutong/Zhan Yao
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [siluria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/siluria/gifts).



> Siluria - you asked and you shall receive! Enjoy it!
> 
> Title from Miss You by The Rolling Stones

They were seven the year Zhan Yao’s parents decided on a month-long trip to visit relatives. 

The day before they left, while Zhan Yao was still deciding which of his books to pack, Bai Yutong’s parents brought him to visit.

“I brought you something,” he said. “Close your eyes and hold out your hand.”

Without hesitation, Zhan Yao followed the instructions, as something soft was placed in his hand. The small grey mouse was barely bigger than his hand, and he hugged it close to his chest.

“I’ll see you in a month,” Yutong promised him. “It will be okay.”


	2. Chapter 2

In high school, they took most of the same classes, with Bai Yutong figuring he could just copy Zhan Yao’s work if necessary.

Zhan Yao didn’t mind, especially as having Bai Yutong around him all the time stopped the worst of the bullies. Except on one occasion when an especially obnoxious jock called Kun Lan took offence at Zhan Yao’s face.

The resulting bruises lasted days, but it was Yutong’s reaction that fixed itself firmly in Zhan Yao’s memories. Three day’s suspension meant three days alone at school.

They were the longest three days of Zhan Yao’s high school life.


	3. Chapter 3

“How’s the academy treating you?” Zhan Yao pretends he’s actually interested.

“We’re starting on weapons training this week. You’d hate it.”

Bai Yutong is probably right; he would hate the gun part of things. But being there with him, seeing the excited smile he can only imagine? That part he wouldn’t hate.

“Yeah, probably,” he sighs. He’s about to speak again when he hears a woman’s voice in the background.

“I’ve got to run,” Yutong says. “Ma Han’s taking me out for a meal. I’ll talk to you later.”

By the time Zhan Yao replies, he’s talking to dead air.


	4. Chapter 4

“Why do you want to specialize in criminal psychology?” the admissions tutor asked him.

Zhan Yao paused for a moment, trying to remember the answer he’d spent hours memorizing. 

“I want to honour the great work my father did, but in my own way,” he says, hoping that the lie won’t be so obvious to someone who doesn’t know him. “And I want to see criminals brought to justice.”

It sounds good. Bai Qingtang promised him it would work, and he prayed she was right. At least she understood – even if Zhan Yao missed her brother more than she did.


	5. Chapter 5

The police bureau gives Zhan Yao an apartment in their housing block. He buys all his own furniture for the first time in his life, discovering the hard way that one set of bedsheets isn’t enough, and having more than one bath towel is helpful. 

He’s shopping for ‘soft furnishings’ (whatever they are) when he sees them, and they’re in his basket before he even realizes. If anyone asks him why he has a mouse blanket, he’ll just tell them it was on sale. It’s no one else’s business if he wraps himself up in it when he can’t sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Bai Yutong should go back to his own apartment. Zhan Yao’s not too injured, but the doctors want to keep him overnight in case of concussion. Yutong jokes that Zhan Yao’s head was hard enough that he’d surely be fine, but they’re insisting.

He’s at the door to Zhan Yao’s apartment before he realizes it.

He curls up on the bed they occasionally share, wraps himself in the mouse blanket that he knows Zhan Yao bought for him, he finally lets himself breathe a sigh of relief. He was there in time. He saved Zhan Yao. They’ll both be okay.


End file.
